Arashi Hasu
"}} Appearance Arashi Hasu is a fairly tall man with a youthful appearance. He has blonde spiked hair and has dark blue eyes. While being described by many as having the appearence of a stuffy Noble's boy, this near perfect complexion is ruined by a three clawed scar tearing down his left eye from forehead to cheekbone, although how he got this scar has been a secret kept close to Arashi as he finds it embarrasing. On his back there is an eight pointed scar from a recent fight with one of hte life gods. Personality He is under the strict idea that there is a certain balance to be maintained not just for souls, but for good and evil as well. While having only killed hollows he will kill another soul if he is truly forced to. He hates the idea that a single person can decide whether anyone can just live or die and feels that it should be a consensus, not only with a group of people. but also within himself before he actually kills the being in question .His enjoyment of anything that can be read is unmatched by anyone in the Five Man Battalion. Having found a book from the human world a long time ago, it seems that it's all he can read ever since. His liking of reading has branched out into his own writing, while mostly found in diary entry form he is also known to write poetry and haiku's. The style had been taught to him by none other than Shin'ō Academy's own Izuru Kira, a master in that respect. He sought out Kira's help when he wanted to impress a girl in his class, who later would become his partner in Sixth Division, Hikari Hoshiro. Impulsiveness is what he is known best for. He is quick to think in a time of crisis, but always has a long term plan he seeks to further. Although what to most seems like a half baked scheme in order to serve an immediate means, there is normally methods to Arashi's madness. He despises lying, and hates that he has to lie on occasion. While not normally an angry person, deceit and lies normally shorten his fuse. His honesty is matched in his own charity. Arashi feels bad for those that are forced to live in the slums of the Rukongai, routinely going out of his way to make their lives easier in some way History Raised in Rukon district 2, north, he didn't have as bad a life as people who were living in the outer circles of soul society. Training to be able to fight on the streets more to impress people than to defend anyone lead to a build up of hubris within him. When his section of the rukon district was attacked, he thought he would have the strength to fight the hollow, but when he tried to fight he was left wounded across his eye, the three clawed scar he now carries with hurt memories of weaker and more foolish times. His time spent in the Academy was always alight with excitement with Kenzo Konpaku being his challenge mountain he sought to climb. For the seventy years spent there he was never able to defeat Kenzo, but Kenzo was never able to defeat him either. The other member of the academy that caught his eye was a a girl by the name of Hikari Hoshrio. They became a couple very quickly after Arashi first spoke with her and remained so until events that led to her imprisonment. After the academy Arashi turned down a personal invitation to join the Omnitskido by Sui-feng for reasons unknown, and then went on to join Sixth Division's prison force as a guard and occasional enforcer of the Seireitei laws. After he left the academy however he had no real driving force to do better, so he slacked off and did next to nothing in terms of going above and beyond the call of duty, until he was called to S Division and ran back into Kenzo Konpaku's life hooting and hollering for a rematch. Plot Powers and Abilities Enhanced Durability and Strength Arashi is deceitfully strong and durable. In a fight with a member of the seikatsugami he sustained injuries that to any other member of the battalion would have been fatal, but he only gained a scar across his back and was up and walking within the day. His strength is unmatched in his battalion, he has been shown to punch through multiple walls. Expert Swordsman: Arashi is self trained and has proven himself to be highly skilled with his sealed Zanpakuto. while fighting Lieutenant Hanazichi Kusagari he was able to disarm her whilst she was in her shikai. He has also shown this prowess with a sword when fighting a hollow practically alone while his only other team member, Kenzo Konpaku was unconscious on the ground. Shunpo Expert: A skill he has seemed to always know, and the skill that let him into the academy when he first attempted to join, shunpo is Arashi's staple attacking style. He is one of the faster shinigami when it comes to Shunpo as if he had a natrual talent for it. While he is very skilled in this style, the spiritual pressure he releases while preforming it is dangerous and is known to burn his own clothing down to nothing if he doesn't stop for a change of clothes every few dozen times. Kidō Practitioner: Arashi is capable of executing low level Kido, specializing in Hado that deal elemental damage and protect himself from odd forms of damage. While he does not hold much skill with them, he is still able to preform these techniques with some form of confidence. Above Average Spiritual Power: Arashi's spiritual pressure, when it has been measured, is of an above average level. His spiritual power has reached a point at which it is so condensed around him it is a barrier that protects him and harm any that have weaker spiritual pressure comparatively. His Reiatsu is bright orange and yellow colour with a red trim. Spirit Pressure Control: Arashi has developed his ability to control his spiritual pressure since a young age, He can mask his spirit pressure perfectly, making it undetectable to all but the most skilled shinigami until he begins to shunpo, at which point he loses all control and a large powerful burst of spirit pressure is let out. While he can't control how much spirit pressure is being released in this state, he can weapon it causing it to explode at his feet and controlling the blast radius with such precision he can even stand in the center of an explosion and not be harmed. *'Mugen No Hinoarashi' (Infinite Storm of Fire): Arashi can preform this ability while shunpoing or even by itself when he has to. He leaves behind a burst of spiritual pressure where he either kicks or lands from a shunpo. This burst will build up over a second and finally explode out causing anyone near it to be burned. His skill with this ability however has shown that he can control who is harmed by it. Zanpakuto Ryu-sei redirects here. For the manifested spirit who appears in Arashi's Inner World, see Ryu-sei (Zanpakutō spirit). Ryu-Sei (Meteor): In it's sealed form it is a normal Katana with a red trimmed grip. While his Zanpaktou is a twin type, the second spirit has yet to make themselves seen. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is "Break". Arashi releases his shikai by breaking through his blade at a perpendicular angle and shouting "Break". The blade then reforms around both of his hands as spiked morning stars.. :Shikai Special Ability: Ryu-Sei is a physical zanpakuto. In it's released form Arashi's speed in regards to attacking doubles, gaining the ability to throw out a combo of attacks at a greater strength than his sealed form single slashing attack. While in his released form, for every attack he makes he slowly breaks down any barrier including that of a defensive spiritual pressure. The shielding around what he is attacking will erode away with each and every strike, making the next strike that much more devastating of a blow. *'Bankai': The Final showdown Arashi releases his Bankai by breaking his zanpakuto over his knee. He will become encased in flames and spiked armour. In this form he is literally immortal, and anything he touches immediately crumbles to a pile of cement rubble no matter what the original form was. If Arashi's punch is met by an opposing punch from Kenzo Konpaku it will result in a clash, in wich they will have a second fight outside the boundaries of the first fight to decide who wins the clash, the fight then proceeds as normal with the victor dealing exactly thirty three and a half points of damage to the other before Damage resistance. Every punch Arashi makes is accompanied by a power chord from a guitar and a neon light show. Sekiaitsugami Lord and Ultra Top Secret Leader Sephiroth Killroy Shihouin described it as "The best thing Mankind will ever have the good fortune of seeing" before being one shot by Arashi. Category:CharactersCategory:ShinigamiCategory:S divisionCategory:S Potentials